


Living Together

by day6hunter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6hunter/pseuds/day6hunter
Summary: Jae brings his little sister to stay in the shared dorm with his bandmates while he goes on some sort of vacation for a few weeks. What will happen to her for the few weeks staying with four amazing guys?
Relationships: Day6 (Band) Ensemble/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

"Just tell me that you will be careful," Jae told his sister. He has been worried about leaving her in the dorm with his bandmates.

"I can take care of myself big brother. Go and enjoy your vacation, you've earned it," she said and Jae leaves the last of her baggage in his room and leaves. She starts unpacking her stuffs and wondered what will happen to her. Hopefully something good as she has been having a bad year already.


	2. Unwanted Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dowoon was left behind to stay with the new girl during the weekends? Will something even happen?

Dowoon knows that this is wrong, but he can’t stop kissing her. Everything was dark and only the light from the candles and some dim light from across the room made her face visible.

“It could be wrong but then again no one gets hurt with what we are doing,” Diana said. Dowoon wanted to believe everything she just said but he knew that if they do this now, everything will get messier. _She is Jae’s sister. Also, I shouldn’t be doing this. Especially not with her._

Those were his thoughts, repeating again and again until he felt her lips on his again. He didn’t even realize that he was already naked, and then she gently pushes him to the couch, and he stumbles to it. Like a dog drooling over some treat, he stared at her waiting for her next move. Then she was on his lap, her hands all over his unruly hair. Grabbing his hair tightly into fists as she grinds herself against him. Dowoon wanted to move and push her away but his hands went straight to her hips, guiding her to grind harder and faster against his hardness. 

Everything felt great, her breast slightly touching his face. He can feel her hardened nubs against the white shirt she is wearing. Possibly as she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. 

“Ah. . .Diaaan-” Dowoon moaned her name but got cut off as she pushed his face onto her breasts. He quickly responded to this by moving his tongue against her left nipple. Teasing for a while until he sucks on it through her shirt. Diana was being overstimulated as she wanted release so badly and her clit rubbing against Dowoon’s cock wasn’t enough but the ecstasy of how amazing she feels like was evident at how she holds onto Dowoon’s hair as if she is holding on to it for salvation.

“Dowoon, dowoon. Dowoon, wake up,” he heard her say. But instead of a moan, it sounded more like a whisper. It was so soft which was different to what he was seeing. “Dowoon, the power is out and I don’t know what to do,” she said and as Dowoon opened his eyes, he saw Diana kneeling down beside the couch where he had fallen asleep. It took him a while to remember how he got there in the first place and why everything was so dark at the moment.

“The power went out, I guess it’s the typhoon? I don’t think you have any charge on your emergency lights here,” she said as she tries to tap on Dowoon’s shoulder hoping he is fully awake by now. Dowoon looked around and saw that there was a small lit candle by the table and he was reminded of his lewd dream about Diana. The way she humped against him, the way her soft hands were all over him. And the way her nipples got so hard because of him. _Hard… Oh no._ Dowoon immediately grabs a pillow and sits up straight. He tried to hide his hard on with the pillow hoping Diana didn’t notice it. He has always seen her as someone who is innocent, given that she is a year younger than he is. It was so wrong for him to have that sort of dream about her especially when Jae asked him to watch over her just in case Younghyun tries to make a move on her.

“I think Sungjin or Wonpil got some rechargeable flashlights in their rooms,” Dowoon said as he tries to think of other things than what his still hard cock was calling out for him to do. It doesn’t help much that Diana was all sweaty and that she got her hair up in a bun and her nape was exposed and a few strands of hair were stubborn enough not to get into the bun and were grazing on her nape. Dowoon wanted to kiss her that instant and oddly she was wearing the same white shirt in his dream. Probably because she has always worn white shirts around the dorm for the whole week that she spent here.

“Their rooms are locked, remember some kind of event they need to go to for the weekend?” Diana replied wondering if Dowoon was still probably half asleep as he seems to be lost and staring too much at something behind her. “Damn it Dowoon, what are you looking at?” she asked.

“What? I am not! I am not looking at anything!” he argued. He sounded so defensive and Diana suddenly jumped to the couch beside Dowoon when lightning struck. It scared her so much that she didn’t think twice to grab on Dowoon’s arm just as she would always do with Jae when they were younger and they were still living in the same house with their parents. 

When the thunder passed, Diana was still clutching onto his arms and Dowoon had to pat her shoulder just to get her senses back. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked. His voice was so soothing and it actually helped her to calm down. But when she looked up, his face was too close to hers and she didn’t know what to do. “I’m sorry,” she said as she lets go of his arms. She has always been clumsy around Dowoon and it didn’t help at all that the two of them were left in the dorm this weekend, during this year’s strongest typhoon, and with a power outage with nothing but a candle light. Her heart was beating so fast and she wondered if she will even get a good night rest tonight or will she be bothered and all by how wonderful it was to get that close to Dowoon.

"I think it will be better if we stay in the same room, I can’t really sleep when it is completely dark and I'm still not used to your dorm,” she said. Dowoon replied with “ah well, we only have a few candles so might as well stay here together. Maybe the electricity will be back in a few hours?”

They passed by the time, watching some movie on Dowoon’s laptop which was luckily charged from when he fell asleep watching some movie, leaving it charging until the power went out. It was a bit of a misjudgment in his part as one particular scene in the movie really brought his thoughts about his dream back. The main characters in the movie are drenched in the rain, and are kissing. He carries her to his bedroom and their clothes start to be removed one by one. Dowoon kept his eyes at the corner of the screen, trying his best not to look at Diana and see how she is reacting to the scene. And when he tried to take a quick glance, the two of them caught each other’s eyes. It was a quick look but it made the situation much more awkward than watching a sex scene unfold in front of them. Dowoon tries to skip to the scenes but he keeps on missing where the raunchy part ends and struggles to click random parts of the timeline. He once accidentally clicked on a part where the guy was sucking on her breasts torridly. Dowoon then closes the laptop instead, and regrets doing it as now the room was darker and the laptop was still playing the audio of the movie which was all moans and sex noise. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know there was a scene like that, I just got this from Younghyun. I didn’t know, oh now you think I am a pervert. Oh, god,” Dowoon was panicking and Diana was trying her best not to laugh at him as he really looked so cute when he was frustrated. But also a part of her wanted to touch her aching groin so bad just to get some friction. 

"It’s fine, I am actually thinking we should probably get some sleep now. My eyes are a bit tired,” she said but all she actually wanted was to get herself under the blankets so she can try to ease in some touching against her pussy to get her thoughts off that sex scene or how Dowoon’s cuteness is unbelievably mixed with some hotness when he bit his lip and shaked his hair to mess it more than it actually was.

“Ah I see, uhm. The couch is a pull out bed too, we can sleep here together if you want,” Dowoon regrets again as soon as he heard the words come out of his mouth. But Diana was too distracted with the words sleep and together in the same sentence that she didn’t realize how flustered Dowoon is now. Instead she just nods and the two went quiet for a while as they try to arrange the living area so they will be comfortable and all.

The thunder and lightning had already died down and Diana wondered that maybe Dowoon was doing all this when he saw her got scared earlier and it made her feel guilty to even think that Dowoon wanted to do something to her. The two tried to sleep, after getting some pillows and blankets from their own rooms. They tried to sleep on their sides, their backs touching each other accidentally which brought shivers down their spine.

"I can’t sleep,” she said. And he said the same thing. And the next thing she knew was that they were face to face, staring at each other with lust. Waiting for whoever makes the first move.


	3. Something Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your expectations get to be returned but with an unexpected twist.

To Dowoon and Diana's disappointment, nothing happened. As soon as the two started to move close to each other, their arousal increasing and increasing as the seconds passed by, the electricity went back and startled them both. It was too bright and as if they got their senses back.

"I have to go back to my room now," Diana said and Dowoon was left in the living room with his hard on. He then shrugs it off and buries his head on the pillow. It was already 2 in the morning when the rain stopped but the winds were still strong. He was shocked when Sungjin arrived and entered the dorm.

"Damn, it was so hard to get home. Everything was dark a while ago," Sungjin said as he brushed off some water on his heavily soaked hair and he tried to squeeze off some rainwater off his clothes.

Dowoon was so annoyed that he didn't bother to ask Sungjin why he was home so early or at this time of the night but instead just pretended to sleep, as now that Sungjin was in the dorm he won't clearly get the chance to try to make a move on Diana again.

Sungjin then goes directly to the shower to avoid dripping water all around the dorm. After a few minutes, he went out feeling clean and fresh with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Dowoon was already asleep and then he remembered that Diana was probably in her room. He then thought of checking up on her, maybe asking her if everything was fine or if she needed something. After all he has been the one who asks her if she was fine and all since she arrived. He then went to her room and knocked a few times but no one was answering, the lights were still on so he figured that maybe she had fallen asleep and forgot to turn off the lights. He went inside just to check but was shocked at the sight he saw. There she is, lying on her bed, with her right hand inside her shorts while his left was touching her breasts, playing with her nipples, her shirt exposing pushed up enough to expose her breasts. She was on her side, facing the door which gave Sungjin a full view of her body. Her legs were shut tight and her face looked as if she was in great pain or she was enjoying it so much. Sungjin can't tell which is which but he was frozen there, not knowing what to do. He tried to focus on something else, something other than her breasts and her erect nipples. Something other than her short shorts and the hand that was moving hidden from the thin material she was wearing. Then he wondered how she still didn't realize that Sungjin was there and he saw the earphones that were probably there to block the noise from the storm. But Sungjin wasn't wearing any earphones to block his ears from the sound that escaped her lips. She suddenly let out a whimper and then started to moan. Sungjin wanted to go but his body wasn't moving. He watched as her back arches and her head moved slowly as she moaned a bit louder, her earphones removed from her left ear. That's when she froze when she saw Sungjin, his wet hair and lust filled eyes, topless with only the white towel covering his lower body.

"Fuck, ah Sungjin," Diana moaned, not realizing that Sungjin was really standing by her doorway and it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

When he said her name, Diana's eyes grew bigger and she sat up, hands still inside her shorts and shirt realizing that Sungjin had seen her half naked and masturbating.

"Sungjin, I--" Diana said as she tried to tidy herself. But really was speechless seeing Sungjin's body.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be here," he said and he closes the door and goes back to his room. He started touching himself, the memory of Diana being so lustful made him horny. He bits his lower lip and wished that it was his hands that were making her moan that way. And when she said his name, his cock got hard so fast and it seems like it will be needing a lot of help to get it soft.

But seems like he got his wish when the door opened and Diana was there, looking at him with the same lustful eyes he saw.

"I don't know how I can sleep without trying," she said and she slowly walks to Sungjin. That was all the bravery she had and Sungjin obliged to make the distance between them smaller.

They started kissing. At first, shy kisses but immediately turned into a full on passionate kissing. He sucks on her lower lip and does something with his tongue that made Diana wetter than she already was. His hands were all over her and hers too. Diana can't help herself as she pushes her hip towards him, looking for friction. Sungjin then pushes her gently to the bed, moving to the bed and towering over her. He moves closer so their lips may touch but he had different plans. He started kissing her on the tip of her nose, on her cheek, on her forehead. Then nuzzling his nose against her neck, then sucking on her earlobe. She can't believe that she was enjoying this so much already with Sungjin's foreplay only. Then his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. He smells like soap and his minty shampoo and she knows that she is soaking through her panties already.

"Sungjin, touch me please," she said and Sungjin pushed her shorts and panties to the side and rubbed her clit. When he felt how wet she was, he inserted two fingers inside her, making her moan and whimper. 

"Does that feel good?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Yes! Yes, more, please lick my whole body," she said and Sungjin lifted her shirt so he could start sucking on her nipples. Her hands were on his hair, caressing him mirroring the movement of his tongue and grabbing a fistful whenever he sucks on her nipple.

The sounds they made were not that loud, more like the two had this sense of withholding their moans and pleasure just to build it up and have a huge release when they want too.

Then Sungjin removes his fingers and kneels on the bed between her legs. "Remove your clothes," he said as he removed the towel that was the only thing he had on. Diana happily obliged as she removed her shirt. But Sungjin stopped her when she was about to remove her shorts. "Keep that," he said and Diana's excitement was more intense than before.

Then Sungjin positions himself in her entrance. The idea of fucking her with his shorts and underwear still n, made him harder than he is. He moves her clothes to the side as he pushes inside of her. She was so wet yet his girth made her tighten around him. "You are so tight and wet, damn!" Sungjin said. Then he started moving. At first, slow but with strong thrusts that made the bed creak. She was clutching the sheets of the bed as Sungjin picked up the pace and fucked her real good. Sungjin then leans on top of her, closing the distance and making everything feel hotter as they share the warmth of their bodies despite being naked. He then helps her up, carrying her so now she was sitting on top of him. His strong arms flex as he carries her weight. Diana can't help but moan with the sudden movement as Sungjin went deeper inside her in that position. "Fuck, move Diana. Ride me, please. I'm begging you," Sungjin said as his hands were on her waists, guiding her to move. At first she was grinding and rolling her lips which solicited a moan and a grunt from Sungjin. He kept hissing as he could feel his orgasm building up. "Does that feel good?" Diana asked, hoping she is making him feel great as this is bringing her close to her orgasm. "Yes," he whispered and hugged Diana tightly, grabbing on to her hair and pulling a bit which made her arch her back and push her hips harder against Sungjin. Sungjin then grabs her ass with his free hand and then slaps her enough to make her twitch. That made her squeeze her thighs harder and Sungjin felt her walls tighten against his hardness, which made him so close. "Fuck, I'm close. Don't stop…" he begged and his grip was getting tighter then it became loose at times when Diana tried to move up and let his cock out of her only to thrust in fast and hard. Sungjin can't believe how good she was with this and Diana can't help but get addicted to the feel of his cock inside of her.

"Ah, I want your cock inside of me all the time," she moaned and that was Sungjin's limit as he holds her waist and started thrusting so fast inside of her and Diana was cumming but it was cut short as Sungjin removes himself inside of her to release his cum on her tummy. A bit of it squirts on her face and Sungjin pumps himself until he is out of the thick white liquid.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it any longer," he said and he started rubbing her clit to help her orgasm. 

"No worries, that was really great," she said as Sungjin lies on his back, with Diana lying on his chest. The two can feel their hearts pounding loudly from the high of their orgasms.


End file.
